Ice and Death
by TheWickedFlame
Summary: My name is Kaira. I am 17 years old. And my father wants to kill me. Yep. Happy life I have , if you think happy is being hunted by your own father then, yeah I'm great. But when a certain incident happens my life changes drastically. Sooner or later, I find myself with a bunch of strangers and why do it's seems like one of them makes my heart flutter...? ( A/N: Yeah I suck... )


Ninjago: Master of Spinjitsu

Chapter 1

My name is Kaira. I am 17 years old. And my father wants to kill me. Yep. Happy life I have , if you think happy is being hunted by your own father then, yeah I'm great.

My father would do anything to get me, he would send a bone army, serpents ,anything else horrid. But right now is a red-eyed mutant gorilla (as in mutant, I mean huge) . And worst of all, I got caught in his hand. "Ugh, Let me go! " I shouted as I struggled to break free. "In your dreams girl, " he said in a deep voice " I will bring you to my master Garmadon so he can get your power. " . Ugh, great. Another lunatic that keeps saying I have power.

"heh.." I snickered " you stupid bastard. " ."WHAT?! " he shouted with fear. I noticed that my hair had turned dark red. " You heard me. I said stupid bastard. " I hissed " Let me tell you one teeny tiny thing. I HAVE NO POWER!" . Oh dammit. Not again. Everything turned dark.

When I came to , my hair turned to normal. "Ugh.." I muttered " I feel so dizzy..." . I realized I was still in the gorilla's hand but the arm was not attached to his body. I even saw him running away and crying for his mommy. I steadied myself up on my my feet when I heard someone clapping behind me. I knew I'm not alone.

I grabbed a knife from my hair and pointed at the man behind me (don't ask me why I have a knife in my hair -_-" ) . "Well done girl. My name is Sensei Wuu. And may I know what your name is? " he said calm. " Look Wuu, my name is Kaira. But I don't see how that can help for anything. " I said harshly " Now go away, It's getting dark so I need to find a place to- " . " You need a place to stay. I understand. " he said as if I wasn't talking.

" I have an extra room in the bounty. I really hope you would follow US back there. " he said. " Really? " I said amazed then confused " what do you mean by US? ". My question was answered when Wuu waved his hand in air and three shadows jump on me. Ouch. " Who *cough cough * are you people? " I said coughing because of the dust. A boy wearing a black ninja suit pulled me up and a boy wearing a red ninja suit said to me " Hey ma'am , we'll do the asking here. "

I rolled my eyes annoyed. Can't this day get any worse . " Hey, Kai... don't be so ruff with a pretty little lady. " one of them wearing the blue ninja suit said. Yep , I guess things can get worse. Wuu was just standing there looking at me like a calm bastard he is and said " Kaira, the one in the blue ninja suit is Jay, the one in the red suit is Kai, and the one in the black suit is Cole. I hope you will get used to them. " .

I scoffed. " Kai, where is Zane? " Wuu asked. But instead of Kai answering Jay did. " Mmm... he's probably at the bounty making dinner. " and with that Jay started drooling. Okay , eww. " Okay, how about we go to the bounty now. The faster we get there , the faster we get to eat dinner. " suggested Kai.

They brought me ( pushed me) inside a dragon shape ship at the harbor. When I went in everyone in there stared at me , disgusted. I ignored them and scan the room. There was one girl who was wearing a cheongsam, a boy wearing a green ninja suit and a boy wearing a white ninja suit. " Kaira, the girl wearing the cheongsam is Nya, the one wearing green is Lloyd, and the one wearing white is Zane " Wuu explained. " Hello, I'm Kaira. " I greeted them.

Zane waved , Nya said hello, but Lloyd was avoiding eye contact. Weird..." Nya , " Wuu said " Go get Kaira ready for dinner. " .Nya gasped and said harshly " You owe me, Sensei. " but all Wuu did was smile. She dragged upstairs and pushed me in the bathroom. After an hour, ( the time is 8:00 ) she dragged me downstairs.

Everyone gasped as they saw me. Kai broke the silence by saying " Hey sis, did you scare that girl away and replaced her with another? " and snickered. Nya rolled her eyes " No, I didn't . I just gave her a little makeover that's all. " she shot back and smiled. Well, I couldn't blame them. I barely recognized myself too, so we all are in the same boat. My hair was tied into a ponytail with my feather knife in it,and I wore a long purple sleeved shirt and a long purple skirt that one side showed my leg.

When we sat down, Lloyd suddenly slammed the table and asked " Hey Kaira, what's your full name?" . I was confused but then remembered that I haven't tell them my full name yet, " Oh my, I am so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you all my full name. It's Kaira Garmadon. " I said, smiling .

Everyone stared at me then at Lloyd then at me again and so on. Getting annoyed by this I asked " What is so wrong about my last name GARMADON?! " . They finally stop and Lloyd said " My name is Lloyd Garmadon. " . I got confused and digged into my brain if I had a brother or not. At first I didn't believe them, then Lloyd showed me a picture. It had a women, a man, Lloyd, and me.

I was too shocked I ran into my dusty room, lock the door, and moped in a corner. Eventually, I got sick of moping and started cleaning my room. It was already 10:00, so I expected everyone had went to bed. I opened a window in my room and jumped out. I ran to a junk yard and grabbed all sorts of things that I would need to make furniture. I came back through the window and dropped all the things I gathered. I started making all the important things like the bed, wardrobe, ladder ( just in case I get locked up ), and a chair. Then I started to make all minor things like a doll, dollhouse, lights, alarm clock, a coat hanger, and other stuff to keep me occupied. I found hundreds of books at the junk yard and brought them all home. I made a book shelf and grabbed a book, get into bed and start reading. When I was almost finishing my book, Hamlet, I heard a knock on my door.

" Who is it and what do you want? " I asked and the person answered " It's me, Zane, and I want to check if you're fine or not. " . I opened the door and he came in. " So what is it that you want? " I half ask half mumble. " I wanted to give you a present. " he said while handing me a something wrapped with a cat wrapping paper. I looked at him and he nodded. I carefully opened the wrapping paper and inside was a cat shaped box with cat pictures on it.

" Wow " I said " Thanks for a box. ". He sighed and pressed a button that was shaped as a cat and it opened. A song started to play and the cats started to dance. I stared at it, amazed with a tear rolling down my cheek. " Are you okay? " asked Zane with a worried face. " Yes, I'm fine. Its just... this is the most greatest thing anyone had ever gave me in the whole wide world. " I said wiping the tear.

When I was still listening to the song , I became eventually ,I fell asleep. I heard the door close with a soft click and I smiled. I had a nice dream, unlike my nightmares I usually have. The next day, I woke up ( duh ), Took a shower and went to the dining room. Everyone stared at me when I came in, but I ignored them. I went inside the kitchen and saw Zane already cutting up vegetables.

" Hi , " I greeted. He turned around and smiled." Good morning," he replied. He looked pretty distress so I thought that it wouldn't hurt to ask. " You okay? You look pretty distress today, " I asked him despite the consequences, he looked surprised that I noticed. " I'm okay but someone had raided the fridge and the cabinet. I planed to make omelets but someone had stole a dozen eggs so I decide to make something else." he explained. " What is it? " I asked. " It is a little thing I like to call a tuna sandwich. " he answered. I offered my help and and we both got to work. He told me the instruction and I followed them carefully.

When breakfast was served, everyone dugged in. I must admit, Zane's recipe's are quite good. After eating, me and Zane washed the plates and went to the deck with the rest. Wuu tapped me on the shoulder and hand me a whip. I stared at it and looked at him. He nodded and I continued to the the deck. After a quick practice we all went back to our own rooms.

I locked the door after I came in my room. I played a bit with the dolls that I made and finished reading a book. I sighed not knowing what to do next as I slide the book back in the bookshelf. I walked towards my bed and stared at the music box that Zane gave me. It was already in the afternoon, so I went to the kitchen to help make lunch.

when I went in the dining room, no one was there. So, I check the main room in the bounty and I found everyone staring at the giant computer thingy. I went over to Zane and asked what was going on " Hey Zane,what's going on? " . " There's a skeleton army at Ninjago city. " he replied. I looked at the computer thingy and saw that Ninjago City was quite near.

" Well then, let's go. We just need to swim there. " I said. Everyone looked at me as I went to the deck and was just about to jump in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Zane, carrying my whip. He pushed me aside and jumped in the water. Then I saw everyone running towards me to stop me from jumping in.

By 'accident', Jay accidentally hit me in the head and I fell into the ocean. That's when everything went black. When I came to, I saw fishes swimming above me. I looked at the person carrying me and I quickly jumped of. Zane jumped back as if surprised to see me. His eyes were red and he looked angry.

" Hey Zane, are you okay? " I asked. " No I am not. When I saw you fall in and didn't open your eyes, I thought... I thought.. " He replied back, harshly. I was shocked. I had never seen him so angry. " I'm sorry... " I mumbled an apology. He sighed and said that it didn't matter since I was awake smiled and we talked casually till we reach shore.

When we reached, we hid behind some boxes fearing one of the skeleton army saw us. " Search every corner and ally! " the leader said " Make sure she is found and bring back to Lord Garmadon! " . I froze and as usual, Zane saw me worried. " Kaira, are you okay? " he asked. I nodded and focused. " Find Kaira! We have to to bring her back so Garmadon can get her power! " the leader shouted again. I flinched. Great, it's going to start again. Before I can control myself, I stand up from my hiding spot while Zane looked at me as if I went mad.

" You BASTARD! " I shouted and my eyes and turned red. " WHAT?! " the leader shouted with fear and I blacked out.I woke up and felt someone stroking my hair. I looked up and noticed my head was on Zane's lap. I quickly jumped and regret my action because a pain shot through me and almost fell if Zane didn't catch me. " Careful, after you fought those bone soldiers you collapsed. " he said with a caution tone. He put me back on the bench and I asked what happened. " You don't remember? Well then, after you shouted at them, your hair turned red and so did your eyes. Then, the floor turned black and the bone army almost got dragged in but escaped. After they ran, your hair and eyes turned back to normal and collapsed. I carried you to the bench and checked for a pulse. When I couldn't find one I thought... " he described and at the last part he stared at me with despair.

I said feeling better, that we should go back to the bounty, " No worries, I called them to come here using my messenger crow. " he said. After five minutes or so, the bounty came and everybody ran down to see us. Nya came and hugged me as tight as possible. " Oh my gosh! I thought you died after reading Zane's message. " she said while wiping a tear from her all went back in the the bounty and I went in my room to change my clothes. After doing so, I tried to open my door but I couldn't. It was locked from the outside. ' Dammit! ' I thought.

I leaned on the door and heard familiar voices. " Did you lock her door? " asked Kai, " Yup, now she can't interfere with our plan " said Cole. " Hey guys, why can't we tell Zane about this? " asked Cole, " Because he would be against it and we all know that he fancies Kaira. " Kay hissed. " C'mon guys, Garmadon said he would only wait for us for 10 minutes after he arrives. Then , we can finally get rid of Kaira. " said Jay. I heard them run away from my door. I was shocked. They were with Garmadon. But what shocked me the most is that Zane fancies me? I grabbed the ladder that I hid behind my bookshelf. ' I knew this would come in handy. ' I thought to myself and climbed out the window. I landed in the ocean totally forgetting that we were at the ocean now. I swam to the front door and knocked furiously. Zane opened the door and was shocked to fined me outside, soaking wet and furious." K- Kaira? " he sputtered but I interrupted " Just let me in. " I said , shivering. He stepped aside and I stepped in the bounty.

I saw that Kai, Jay and Cole haven't left yet and were surprised, confused and irritated to see me. " You three " I said pointing at them " Just how long... how long have you been working with.. G-Garmadon? " I asked all three of them between shivers. They gasped and turned pale " Wh- What are you talking about? " ask Kay. " Just unlock my room and I'll show all of you the proof I need. They held the key and unlocked my room. I grabbed my tape recorder ( that I found in the junk yard ) and replayed the tape I recorded. The three turned pale and Zane grew furious. " What is this? " he said, anger rising. " What?! This is not true! It is fake! " Jay shouted. " This is enough proof that you three are are working with Garmadon. " Zane said stepping in front of me." Why would you go to her side?! We have been with you for half your life!" Cole shouted.

"But at least she is being more honest than you three." Zane countered. " Honest as if," Kai scoffed " You're just saying that because you like her,". Zane was speechless and Kai smircked at that. " I like her no more than a friend. " he defended. Kai pushed him aside and looked down on me. " Oh really? I'll prove it." He said and kicked me in the gut.

I felt coolness in my mouth and I raised my hand to it. My fingers were tainted with black liquid. Then Kai proceeded to kick me hardly and I fell into the went cold and dark. I heard fighting and then felt arms around me. I relaxed a bit after that. I slept soundly afterwards but then everything went scared.

I found myself waking up in a forest and heard unfamiliar voices talking. I lift myself up a little and recognized their faces even if they had almost never been in my life. It was my mom, Misaki and dad, Garmadon. And Lloyd was there too.

" Come now Misaki, Give me the girl. After all, she is MY daughter too you know. " Garmadon said creeping a bit closer to Misaki. I just realize she was in front of me this entire time. She knelt down and hugged me tightly. " I will never give her to you." she spat. " Father stop this! " Lloyd shouted and grabbed hold of his arm.

Garmadon swing his arm back and threw Lloyd to the ground where his head hit a rock. "LLOYD!" a feminine voice screamed. I saw a girl with red hair appeared by his side shaking him while crying out his name. My focus came on Garmadon who had pull a knife and lunged straight for Misaki. She dodged this and pulled me aside before it stabbed me.

He attacked again and this time it was aimed for me. Misaki saw this and pushed me aside and got the damege instead of me. "M-MOM!" I suprised myself by crying out her name. Misaki still stood up and pulled the knife out of her chest and stabbed straight through his leg. "AArgh!" He shouted and retreated to heal the wound.

Misaki collapsed to the ground and I tried to run to her but my legs were damaged till I could see a glint of metal. I ignored that fact and crawled to her. Her shirt was stained with red and the bleeding would not stop. She looked up to me and smiled. " You've grown up fast Kaira." she said and pulled out a blood stained potion which was purple color.

" Drink this and hide from your father. This-" she gasped " -is the only way to save you. But be careful, there are side effects that will stay until you're gone," and she placed it in my hands. I opened the cap and a sweet scent escaped. I looked at her and she gave me a slight nod.

I gulped it down and pain soared through my body. " Why did you do this? Why did you save me? " I asked her who was getting whiter by the minute. She opened her mouth to say something but she already stopped breathing. " MOM!" I sobbed "MOM! Wake up! Wake up! PLEASE! " I cried harder than ever.

That was until everything thing turned white. " Kaira.." a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw my mother with angel wings smiling at me. I did not hesitate to fall into her arms at all.I started sobbing softly and she stroked my head gently. " Hush.. There is no need to cry.." she whispered to me.

I cling on to her harder. " Why did you save me?" I choked " Why did you have to go?". She pushed me back a bit to stare at my teary eyes. " Kaira, the only reason I did that was because I love you. And later on, you will do the same for someone you care deeply for." she explained.

I remained silent and then things started to fade away slowly and so did Misaki. " Goodbye Kaira.." she whispered with a small but loving smile on her face. More tears started to come. " NO! Don't leave me again! MOM! MOM!" I shouted out and tried to reach out for her. No use. I just went through her. I turned around and sobbed as loud as possible.

"MOM!" I shouted and woke up with a jolt. I saw Lloyd sitting beside my bed looking a bit teary eyed. A small smile formed on my lips. " Hey there," I said. He flinched and looked up at me. His eyes was filled melancholy and he had dark circles under his eyes. " Couldn't sleep?" I asked trying to work a conversation.

He smile at my attempt. " Nope, had these nightmares and went to check if you had them too. " He amitted. My voice became hoarse and quite. " About mom and...?" I said my question lingering of but he still understood. " Y-yeah.." His voice was breaking and his eyes threaten to have the tears spilling out soon.

I think mine were like that too so I opened my arms and hugged him. He seemed shocked at this but returns it. " You can let it all out you know, I won't mind." I whispered. He does let it all out and so do I . We cried till our tears would not flow anymore. He left my room after a while and head back to his.

I head to my bathroom and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. My eyes were puffy from all that crying and there was dark circles under my eyes. My blonde hair was a mess and I looked way thinner than before. This was not the girl who lived in Ninjago City. The girl who stayed cooped up in her room shouting at the monsters who came to harm her. I splashed more cold water over my face and head back to my bed.

To my surprise, I was pretty tired. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a rock.

I woke up in the morning, I looked around for Zane and Lloyd. I could not find anyone in their rooms so I began to search to the deck and found Lloyd tied up to the pole. There was a gag in his mouth and his feet were tied together too. I ran over to him and began to free him.

Once I took of the mouth gag, he told me what happened while gasping for air.

" Me and everybody else, besides you, went to train while Nya and Sensei was busy tracking down Dad but then suddenly the skeleton army ambushed us , tied me to the pole and brought everyone to Jamonakai *A.N. Sorry if spelled wrong.* Village." He explained. I grabbed my whip and we both swam towards the village.

The place was empty so it was quite easy to spot them. Wuu, Nya, Jay, Cole and Kai were tied together and Zane was nowhere to be found. I handed amy feather knife to Lloyd and told him to cut the ropes while I go look for Zane. He agreed and I set off to Zane. The person who cared for me. The person who makes me happy. The person who I care for.

I shout out his name and searched over and over until I found him. He was tied to a pole with his hands tied above him and his legs below. I took out my emergancy knife and began to cut the ropes. A few minutes later, me and Zane were running as fast as we can to find the others. We were almost there until Zane was held back by someone.

"ZANE!" I cried out. His leg got cought by a rope. I heard a sinister laugh and it belonged to my father. " Hello, Kaira." he said with hatrid dripping in his voice. " Hello Father." I replied with the same amount of hatrid. " Now now, is that anyway to treat your father? One of the main reson you're still alive? Because if you don't fix that attitude of yours, I might as well destroy him." He shot back while pointing a gun at Zane.

I didn't flinch, I didn't defend. I cannot show this villain I was because of my silence, Garmadon glared at me. " FINE THEN!" He shouted at me " YOU DARE TO DEFY ME?!" and with that he pulled the trigger. Everything became slow motion and there I was running in front of Zane to protect him.

I pushed him aside like my mother pushed me. The bullet hit me and impact was so great till my arm and leg broke. My skin was ripped and my breath was ragged. ' So mom, this is what you meant..' I thought to myself. Garmadon had retreated and Zane had appeared by my side.

" Hey," I muttered. His face was bruised and tears were streaming out of his gripped on to my hand and I held on to it. " W-why?" his voice lowered down to a whisper " Why did you save me?" . He reminded me of myself when I asked mom that. And I shall answer it as well.

" It's because I care for you. " my voice was breaking and a small smile formed on my lips " My mother told me that. She said that I would save the person I care about and that person is you,".

" Why me?" he asked. I wanted to answer but my eyes were closing. " Don't you dare close those eyes. Please. " I heard him beg. I had to say it now. " I like you, Zane. I really do. But this is goodbye..." those were my last words and everything went black.

(Normal P.O.V. )

Lloyd had managed to cut the ropes that tied the gang, and immediately ran off to find Kaira. It took him half an hour to find her. But he realized it was too late. Kaira's head laid on Zane's lap with her face smiling sweetly. Lloyd fell to his knees. ' No, no, no. She's just asleep. Just asleep.' Lloyd tried to convince himself but sadly failed.

Lloyd crawled over to Zane's side. Zane looked over at him melancholy. " She's gone, isn't she?" Lloyd asked. Zane nodded and tears poured of of his eyes. Lloyd started crying too. " She wouldn't want us to mourn for her.." Zane muttered loud enough for Lloyd to hear.

He smiled at the thought. Kaira wouldn't want this would she? He remembered the time when he had asked what would she want if she died...

* FLASHBACK *

" Ne Kaira, what would you want people to do if you died? " 6-years-old Lloyd asked his sister. She looked at him and smiled. " Well, I wouldn't want anyone to be sad or mourn. " she gave a puzzled look to her and she giggled. ' Girls are weird, ' he made that conclusion. He also had wondered why she was always so happy. Never cried in any sad movie they had watched or at funerals.

He was brought back to earth when Kaira had threw a rock at his head. " Hey Lloyd , you there? " she asked ready to throw another rock at him. He jumped back and defended himself by saying ' Why? '

She stared at the sky at sighed. " Well if I died I would go to Heaven anyway, so I would be happy there. " she continued " So I don't need anyone to be sad because of me. They should be happy that I got to go to the greatest place ever, " .

" But you would be alone. " Lloyd said and the moment he said that he regretted it. Kaira had collapsed to the ground and her head down. " I- I know... " she whispered softly. He went over to her and got caught in her embrace.

" Lloyd if I go first will you promise me something? " she asked him. Lloyd nodded and she continued. " Promise me that you will... never forget me? ". Lloyd looked up to her and saw that she was on the verge of tears so he didn't do anything but nodded.

* END OF FLASHBACK *

' I won't ever forget you.. ' Lloyd thought to himself. He looked around and noticed that Zane had left. Lloyd cried softly at first then he sobbed. He suddenly felt arms around him and hugged him tightly. The feeling felt familiar and so he hugged the arms tightly.

He felt something nuzzling his head. " There there, " said the person in a feminine voice " I'm here for you. You're not alone, " . He suddenly felt woozy and his sight began to fade. The last thing he saw was long red hair before everything turned dark.

A/N: Hahaha suspense. I am so evil. If you want to find out who's the red head read the next chapter for it which won't be publish any time soon. HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
